warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ash622
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sunbeam: Her Life as a Warrior page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Artimas Hunter (Talk) 07:39, June 15, 2012 Hi Ash622! Is it all right if I call you Ash? :) I've seen that you've commented on some of my stories, and I really appreciate it. I'm excited to read this story you say you're writing - even though I've heard nothing about it! If you need any help around the wiki, you can contact me, or any of the admins, and I can help you with a lot of stuff. Coding...IRC...stuff like that, if you'd like. Once again, I can't wait to read your story! Thanks for commenting on mine. Your new friend, {C [[User:RedPandaPotter|'Red ']][[User talk:RedPandaPotter|''' Panda']][[Delve|' Potter']] 16:25, June 17, 2012 (UTC) {C Thanks so much Red! Can I call you Red? You can call me Ash. My story is my version of how the stories go with my rules and my relationships. It will be good but I am just starting out and it is my first story. I have read your guides to blank and it really helped and inspired my thoughts. Hope I can see more of your stories and talk more in the future! Your friend, Ash622 P.S. How do all of the writers have those awesome signatures?! {C The signatures - we make them. I can make one for you, if you like, just tell me what you want it to say and the colors and stuff (for example, the words 'Red Is Awesome' in red with a blue background, or something like that :D). And yes, you can call me Red, everybody does. :) And just another tip, when you're replying to someone's messge - it might be easier for them to read it if you post it on their talk page. This is why I didn't get back to you so fast! :D Hope to talk to you soon! [[User:RedPandaPotter|'Red ]][[User talk:RedPandaPotter| Panda']][[Delve|' Potter']] 15:03, June 20, 2012 (UTC) The link to my talk page is in the 'Panda' bit of my signature. :) [[User:Ash622|'Ash622 ]][[User talk:Ash622| Ash is Awesome!]] Do you like it? If you would like any changes, just let me know...the first bit (Ash622) links to your user page, and the rest to your talk page. The neon colors weren't available (the coding just doesn't have those colors) so I got it as close as possible. :) Okay, now for some quick instructions: I have put this signature in a special page for you, User:Ash622/Sig, which is a very easy way to store your current signature (just imagine...you could make tons!), I have already put the signature there for you (though I AM playing on the fact that you like it...if you don't just let me know!), and to install it: read the following. Okay, so hover over the little arrow next to your username in the top righthand corner of the screen. A drop down box should come down with about four selections, choose 'my preferences', which is second from the top. You'll be taken to another page, and there should be a heading that says 'Signature'. In the blank box, type in two { and then User:Ash622/Sig and then two { . After you save, your signature should pop up above the formerly empty box. Then, whenever you're on someone's talk page, just hit the 'signature' button, and that'll pop up! 'Note: If it doesn't work the first time, hit 'Include Wiki Text in my signature' - the little check-box in the 'Signature' heading in preferences. ' Enjoy, Awesome Ash! =D [[User:RedPandaPotter|'Red ']][[User talk:RedPandaPotter| Panda']][[Delve|' Potter']] 14:40, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Even though it says the second part of your signature is black, it truly is blue. On the sig page - it should be blue. If it's not just let me know. -_- Failure of mine. {C [[User:RedPandaPotter|'Red ]][[User talk:RedPandaPotter| Panda']][[Delve|' Potter']] 14:42, June 21, 2012 (UTC) {C Greetings Ash, I agree, Berrynose is SUCH a pain in the tail. I'll get round to his painful demise soon. Thanks for the suggestion! [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ]][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 15:18, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Haha - don't worry, I'm not laughing at you - I'm laughing at myself. :) I know what I did wrong. I stink at giving directions. xD When you put the words in the box, put the two { you don't need to put 'two' in there, just the two little squiggly parenthesis. Next, put in User:Ash622/Sig . (no period) Afterwards, repeat the little bit with the two squiggly parentheses. Then if your signature pops up - I've given you the correct directions. :D If it doesn't work again, just let me know. I'm glad you like it - and thanks for the Comment on Bare Rain, too. ^_^ [[User:RedPandaPotter|'Red ']][[User talk:RedPandaPotter| Panda']][[Delve|' Potter']] 12:31, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you want to read it! However, I'm afraid that I'm here to moan. Although I'm delighted that you're enthusiastic about Berrynose's death, I'd rather you didn't use that sort of language on my talkpage. I know you were only trying to be friendly, and that others swear here as well, but I'd really appreciate cleaner language on my talk page, since I've been brought up this way. Other than that one small mistake, you seem really nice and I look forward to reading your fanfictions in the future. Au revoir! [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ]][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 15:40, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Ash! I'm Wafflez44, and have been here for several months. If you need help( But not with signatures!)I'll be there. And stay away from drama here. There's gotten to be a bit of that. Oh, and one last thing. DO... NOT... USE... BAD... GRAMMAR! My nicknames are WAFFA, Duke of Deliciousness, Breakfast Boy, Sir Yummy, and Slick Syrup. Nobody calls me by my full username. Nobody. Well, that's all for now. Bye, and may StarClan be with you! Re: The contents, right. You don't really...get them, they come over time when people who are leaving you messages put headings. It's sort of like a story, how you put in the chapters. There's the subject title, and the contents list appears after three or four large headings. You'll probably get the contents list soon! ^_^ "Citius, Altius, Fortius" Let the games begin! 14:34, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment on my story! I'll try to continue it soon... Μιχαήλ the Quester 17:22, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ash! IRC is the internet relay chat, and the easiest way to get there is the link on your talk page - the one on that orange-and-green bot message that you got when you first joined the wiki. From there, it takes you to the login page - you can choose a username (I recommend just your username for now..otherwise people won't know who you are!) and then do that weird thing that makes sure you're not a robot (the blurry letters), and then you get on the IRC! It will take a minute to load, and then you can look at the bar on the right that lists who is on. Then just type into the box at the bottom! Shadowhunters - look better in black Unless, of course, you're Jace. He looks good in any color. <3 ' 21:03, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Urgh, that was such a bad n00b sotry. I have no idea why so many people liked it. xDDD And yeah, you can use them, can I ask why though...? --You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 02:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Awww, well thanks. :3 Let me know when you start your story (although the story stop starts as of today. Blarg) --You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 14:30, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Haha, nice work - I'm actually the one who created the Marathon, so I'm the right person to ask. And whoops, I completely forgot about starting it! I'll push the joining date back a couple of weeks again, so don't start reading yet. :D [[User:Zaffie|'I'm storming off...]][[User talk:Zaffie|'''it doesn't really work if you come with me.]] 23:20, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Eep! I'm sorry! Okay, okay. It will start on the FIFTEENTH. :D And this time I'll remember. [[User:Zaffie|'I'm storming off...']][[User talk:Zaffie|'it doesn't really work if you come with me.']] 23:01, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes, yes, I know. xD But I always start it a day AFTER the fifteenth my time because I'm 8 - 10 hours ahead of America. Besides, I don't have to give an announcement or anything - all you do is start reading. :D [[User:Zaffie|'I'm storming off...']][[User talk:Zaffie|'it doesn't really work if you come with me.']] 23:43, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ash! Okay, I should've done this a long time ago *feels guilty* but let's be friends! Thx for commenting on my stories. And I look forward to reading yours. I am really crazy, and more or less a scary person, but in a good way. :D if that's possible. So yeah. Welcome... though your not super new anymore [[User:Rainsplash987|'Rainy Days...']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'Cats 'n Dogs...']] 02:06, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes, we are totally friends Ash. And that picture sounds like fun to draw! I'll get it to you as soon as you can, with school and everything. [[User:Rainsplash987|'Rainy Days...']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'Cats 'n Dogs...']] 20:52, August 27, 2012 (UTC) xD Yes, I've started it. Sorry, I'm being lazy. I should be done soon. [[User:Rainsplash987|'Rainy Days...']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'Cats 'n Dogs...']] 00:31, August 29, 2012 (UTC)